


A New Threat

by teej_318



Series: Prompts for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good vs Evil, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Stranger Things/Harry Potter crossover, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, Wizard Duels, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318
Summary: Will Byers is dreaming of a threat coming to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When a follower of Lord Voldemort escapes custody, it is clear that the dreams may be something more.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Prompts for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650052
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paladinscleric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinscleric/gifts).



Dustin fell to the ground with a groan. Lucas fired a spell at the dark wizard who had attacked Dustin and bent down to check on Dustin. Meanwhile, Mike, Will and Chris stood side-by-side as they advanced through the Great Hall, defending themselves against several curses. But suddenly there was an explosion near them, and they were forced apart. Mike was the first to recover and stood up, ready to face an approaching dark wizard. 

Mike ducked to avoid a spell, which was his fatal mistake in the duel. The approaching dark wizard smiled as he saw Mike drop his guard just for a moment before he raised his wand again.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" the dark wizard cried.

A jet of green light flew from the dark wizard's wand and struck him directly in the chest. Mike was lifted off his feet and thrown to the ground violently. He wasn't moving.

"Mike!" Will screamed in a voice he didn't know he was capable of making. "No!"

Tears were streaming down Will's face as he stood up, grimacing in pain from the explosion that had knocked him off his feet. Before he could raise his wand, Will was distracted by a jet of red light flying toward the dark wizard. 

Chris looked enraged as he fired spell after spell at the dark wizard. Soon, the dark wizard had fallen and Chris hurried to Will, who was sobbing over Mike's body. 

"Will, I'm so sorry," Chris said as tears fell down his own face. "I tried to stop it..."

"He's gone, he's gone," Will cried as he cradled Mike's body. "He's gone, Chris! He's gone!"

* * *

Chris was startled awake when he heard Will saying his name. He glanced over to Will's bed, which was next to his in the dormitory. Will was still asleep and appeared to be having a bad nightmare. He was thrashing in his sleep and was sweating as he shrieked. Chris leapt to his feet just as Mike, Dustin and Lucas woke up, startled by Will thrashing about. 

Chris hurried to Will's bed and shook his cousin gently. 

"Will, wake up! Will, it's Chris! Will!"

It took a few shakes before Will finally opened his eyes, gasping for air. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Will, it was just a bad dream," Chris said as he gently put his hands on Will's shoulders. "It's okay. We're here, we're all here."

Will nodded as he took several breaths to calm himself down. He kept glancing around, as if searching for someone he wasn't sure was there. 

"Mike! Where's Mike?" Will demanded, looking panicked. 

Mike was standing behind Lucas, who was obscuring Mike from Will's vision. He walked around to the side opposite of Will's bed from where Chris was leaning over Will.

"I'm here, Will, I'm here," Mike said gently as he bent down to be close to Will. He grabbed one of Will's hands and laced their fingers together. "Everything is okay, Will."

"I saw you die, Mike. You died," Will whispered.

Mike's eyes widened and he glanced up at Chris, who seemed to read his mind. 

"We'll give you guys some privacy," Chris said, standing up and gesturing for Dustin and Lucas to go with him. 

They left the dormitory, presumably to go wait in the Gryffindor Common Room in their favorite spots while Mike and Will had a chance to talk. Once the door was closed behind them, Mike turned back to face Will and pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm okay, Willie, I promise," Mike whispered as Will sobbed into his embrace. "It was a dream, Will. Everything is okay."

"It felt so real, Mike," Will whispered.

"I know, I know, but it wasn't real," Mike said. "I'm here. You're here. Chris, Dustin and Lucas are here and the girls are safe in their dormitory. Everything will be okay, Will."

"What if it isn't?" Will asked as he broke from the hug, looking at Mike with a serious expression.

"What do you mean?"

"This didn't feel like a normal dream, Mike. It felt so real. Everything was real. I could feel pain and I could feel fear and everything was just so real. Nothing looked like it was fake. What if I was seeing the future, Mike?"

"But we'll be safe here at Hogwarts, won't we, Will?"

"That's the thing: the dream happened at Hogwarts. We were in the Great Hall dueling with dark wizards. Everyone was there, the whole school."

"Oh," Mike said, gently, suddenly realizing that Will's dream may have been something more. "Do you think you want to talk to Professor Trelawney about it?"

Will laughed wetly, the tears still falling down his face, but he was much calmer than when he had first woken up. His laughing made Mike feel much better.

"Only if I wanna hear that I'm gonna die in about fifty different ways before she asks me what I dreamed about," Will replied.

Mike chuckled, realizing that Will had a great point. 

"Still, you should probably talk to someone about it, Will. If this dream was different, someone should know."

"Who do you think I should tell?" Will asked.

"Maybe try Professor Peck," Mike said. "He knows how to keep a secret, he's a brilliant professor and he is old friends with Harry Potter. If anyone could investigate it, it would be him."

Will nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Professor Peck would be good. He knows how to be discreet. And he did tell us once that dreams could be an indicator of the future, so maybe he knows more."

"Are you gonna be okay now?" Mike asked. 

"Stay with me," Will begged.

"Always," Mike replied. 

Will scooted over to make room for Mike. Mike quickly grabbed his wand off his nightstand and waved it lazily. A small piece of parchment was conjured and folded itself into a small paper plane and went through the dormitory door to find the other boys. Mike crawled into Will's bed and pulled him in close, giving Will a kiss on the forehead before they both closed their eyes. 

* * *

At the end of their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson the next day, Will approached Professor Peck, who was clearing off the chalkboard of then notes he had written for the class during the lecture. Professor Peck glanced up when he sensed Will was there. 

"Hi there, Will, how are you?"

"I'm good, Professor," Will said distantly. "Um, could I speak to you privately, please?"

"Sure, go on up to my office, I'll be up in a moment." 

Will nodded at the professor before he glanced over to his friends, who were all looking at him confused, apart from Mike. He nodded at his friends, silently communicating he would speak to them later. Mike motioned for the others to follow him and they left the classroom while Will went up the stairs to Professor Peck's office. 

Will had only been in Professor Peck's office a handful of times. It looked the same as it always did. The desk was clear of parchment for a change, but it did have several spellbooks on it; Will guessed it was for the first year students. He glanced to the side and noticed the picture that always caught his attention in the office. Like all magical pictures, the subjects were moving in the picture. It was a younger looking Professor Peck standing with Harry Potter, along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger at Ron and Hermione's wedding. The four of them were smiling and waving up at Will, who grinned at the picture.

The door to the office opening startled Will back into reality and he looked away from the picture as Professor Peck walked around his desk and sat down in his chair.

"So, Will, what can I do for you?" he asked once he was seated. 

"Um, Professor Peck..."

"Oh, come now, Will, you're a sixth year student. Surely by now you know you don't have to call me 'Professor Peck,' right? Just calling me Scott is fine."

Will grinned, remembering that Scott had told them to call him by his first name during his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson six years earlier. Will had sometimes forgotten how casual Professor Peck could be.

"All right, then, Scott," said Will, grimacing slightly at the casual referral to a professor. "Well, last night I had this awful nightmare."

Scott listened with rapt attention while Will recounted the nightmare. He didn't seem surprised by Will's conclusion that it might have been real.

"Premonitions," Scott whispered when Will was finished. "And involved you and your friends, is that right?"

"That's right," Will said.

"And from what you described to me, it sounds like you were feeling all of the emotions you would expect to feel during that moment, is that right?"

Will nodded.

Scott stood up and paced around the office for a few moments. When he didn't say anything, Will spoke up.

"Scott?"

"Sorry, Will, I was just deep in thought," Scott said. "I think there is definitely something to your dream. What exactly it is, I can't say."

"What should I do, Professor?"

"You can't let the dream adjust your whole life if that's what you're asking," said Scott. "Now, it could have been a vision of the future, but it could also have been a dream. It's difficult to know for sure, Will."

"I won't less this dream become real, Professor."

"I understand, Will," Scott said, nodding. "But I can assure you that the staff here at the school will do everything in its power to prevent any students from getting hurt. But if there is a threat to the school or its students, we won't take it lightly. And in the meantime, Will, if you have any more dreams, I want you to tell me right away, all right?"

Will nodded.

"If there are more dreams, then they could be something more," Scott said. "And if we can prevent the events from happening, then we ensure that everyone remains safe."

"I understand, Scott." 


	2. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a Defense Against the Dark Arts lecture, Professor Peck is called away by Professor McGonagall due to an urgent message from the Ministry. Someone in the Party overhears the message and reveals it to the others.

Will sat in his usual spot in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Mike by his side. He was busy scribbling notes from Professor Peck's lecture on the Unforgivable Curses and how they were used legally during the First Wizarding War against Lord Voldemort. He shared the class with all of his friends, but Dustin had opted to skip class that day, saying he needed the extra time to work on his potions essay for Professor Slughorn. Lucas had scoffed at doing any extra work for Dustin, so Will had volunteered to share his notes with Dustin after class so Dustin could catch up.

The lecture was slightly disturbing as Professor Peck discussed how the Aurors working for the Ministry of Magic would employ the Unforgivable Curses on suspected followers of Voldemort. The most commonly used of those curses was the Cruciatus Curse, otherwise known as the torture curse. According to Professor Peck, the Aurors would use the curse against suspected followers of Voldemort, seeking his whereabouts. Professor Peck had also mentioned how Voldemort's followers had favored the Cruciatus Curse, even using it to torture Professor Longbottom's parents into insanity.

Will was distracted from the lecture when he heard the classroom door open. He glanced behind him and saw the headmistress, Professor McGonagall, dressed in her usual green robes, standing in the back of the classroom, looking as though she were waiting for the right moment to interrupt Professor Peck.

"However, the use of the curse was of course banned after the First Wizarding War ended," Professor Peck said as he turned to face the class once again and spotted Professor McGonagall. "Yes, Headmistress?"

"May I have a few moments of your time, Professor?" asked McGonagall. "There is an important message from the Ministry for both of us to hear."

"Yes, of course," Professor Peck replied, putting down the piece of chalk he had been using to write on the board and making his way to Professor McGonagall. "Open up your Grade 6 spellbooks and read more about the curse, students. When I come back, we'll discuss why the Ministry did not lift the ban on the curses for the Second Wizarding World."

Professor Peck then disappeared with Professor McGonagall and shut the classroom door behind them.

Will pulled out his spellbook and turned to the chapter on the Unforgivable Curses. Before he started reading, he turned to Mike.

"What do you think the Ministry wants?" Will asked.

Mike shrugged.

"It's gotta be something important. Otherwise McGonagall wouldn't have interrupted class and pulled Peck out."

"Good point," Will said. "I just hope it's not anything too serious." 

* * *

As Defense Against the Dark Arts was their last class of the day, the boys all headed down to dinner together to join El and Max, who both had Transfiguration class before dinner. The girls were intrigued by McGonagall's interruption when Will told them about it.

"It's gotta be something important if they wanted both McGonagall and Peck there," Max observed. "Maybe they're gonna increase security here or something."

"But why?" asked Mike. "There hasn't been any breakout from Azkaban."

"That we know of," El said. "For all we know, there could've been a breakout that hasn't been reported yet, and McGonagall and Peck were being alerted about it."

"Can we not talk about the worst case scenario?" Will asked, feeling queasy. "Maybe the new Minister just wants to visit Hogwarts and they were setting up a time for them to all get together when she gets here."

"That's a good point," Mike said. "I would expect Minister Granger to come to Hogwarts. She was a brilliant student when she was here, so it only makes sense that she would want to visit her old school as Minister."

"I'd love to get to meet her," said Chris. "She was a Gryffindor, too, you know.

Just then, they were all distracted by the arrival of Dustin, who looked slightly disheveled. He sat down next to Lucas, but didn't go for the food right away like he normally.

"Hey, Dustin, what's up? Did you get that essay of yours finished?" Max asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I actually got it done early. I was on my way to Defense Against the Dark Arts and I..." Dustin said, lifting his head and glancing all around them to make sure nobody was listening. He seemed satisfied and turned back to his friends, speaking in a whisper. "Look, you guys won't believe what I overheard."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "Don't tell me you followed McGonagall and Peck to their meeting with the Ministry."

Dustin grinned at Lucas, who groaned slightly.

"Well, go on, tell us what happened!" El exclaimed. 

"Okay, so I saw them coming out of the classroom, and I hid behind a pillar," Dustin said. "I overheard Peck asking why the Ministry wanted to speak with them both, and McGonagall said she didn't know why. So I threw on my Invisibility cloak and I followed them to McGonagall's office..."

* * *

Dustin carefully tiptoed to the edge of McGonagall's office so that he would't be detected by either the headmistress or deputy headmaster. He watched as McGonagall tossed some Floo Powder into the fireplace, which turned green. Within moments, two heads appeared in the fireplace. Dustin recognized both of them right away.

"Minister Granger, Mr. Potter, do what do we owe the pleasure of this urgent meeting?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"It's good to see you too, Professor," replied Hermione Granger, the new Minister for Magic. 

"A pleasure as always," added Harry Potter, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "I'm afraid we come with some rather unfortunate and important news, Minerva and Scott."

"There has been an escape from the American Wizarding Prison," Hermione said. "And we believe there is a chance the prisoner will come to Britain."

"Who is this prisoner?" asked McGonagall in a tense voice. 

"He calls himself Brenner," explained Harry. "That's the only known alias that he's used, but we're not sure of his real name. The American Ministry has yet to release it. We have a description of him and a photo that we have sent your way."

"Do you think he will come to Hogwarts?" asked Peck.

"I'm not sure, Scott, but we believe it's a possibility. He was arrested attempting to infiltrate Ilvermorny. We believe Hogwarts could be a potential target."

"What can you do for us?"

"Harry will come to the school to help set up extra defense measures," said Hermione. "I am also dispatching several Aurors to Hogwarts to provide extra security inside the castle. We can never be too cautious."

"Thank you for warning us," McGonagall said. "It's good to see the Ministry being transparent for a change."

"There is something more," said Hermione.

"What is it?"

"We have reason to believe that Brenner may attempt a breakout at Azkaban," Harry answered. "He was sympathetic to Voldemort's movement and we know he does have a connection to at least one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. We're going to do everything we can to prevent a breakout, but it may be difficult. Brenner is a very dangerous man."

"All right," McGonagall said, nodding. "We'll make sure to reassure the students that the Ministry is investigating and we'll make sure to inform the staff of what they need to know."

* * *

"So that's why Peck had to step out of class," Dustin said as he finished retelling what he had seen. "A Dark Wizard broke out of the American wizarding prison and is likely coming to Britain."

"Bloody hell," said Lucas, his eyes widened in shock.

"Man, that's crazy," said Max.

"I wonder if he will actually try to infiltrate Hogwarts," said El. 

"It would be hard for him to do that," said Chris.

While the four of them started to discuss the possibility of the dark wizard coming to Hogwarts, Mike turned to Will.

"Will, you okay? You've been a little quiet," Mike said.

"I don't know," Will replied. "It's just the other night I had that dream about dark wizards coming to Hogwarts and now one might be on his way here."

"But Professor Peck said that might just be a dream, right?"

Will nodded.

"True, but he also said it's difficult to know for sure. I don't know; the whole thing just makes me a little nervous."

Mike reached for Will's hand underneath the table. He gave Will's hand a quick squeeze.

"As long as we're together, we'll be okay, Will. I promise."

"I hope you're right, Mike." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!
> 
> I'm not sure exactly where this is going, but I do have a general idea. Stay tuned for more!
> 
> For the record, Professor Scott Peck is an original character of mine from a Harry Potter fanfic I originally wrote in high school and rewrote for NaNoWriMo 2018. Essentially, Scott was a student version of Snape who went undercover amongst the Death Eaters and helped stop Voldemort. He was good friends with Harry Potter and all of his friends, and became the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after the war. He's also the deputy headmaster under Professor McGonagall.


End file.
